


All The Pets

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catstiel, Hypoallergenic Cas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: Dean opened the door, stepping out of the bunker, glancing down when something small and black caught his eye. He stared for a moment as it stared back, blue eyes intense in a very familiar way.“Meow.”“Nope. No way.”“Meow.” More insistent this time.“Go away!”The cat stared up at him, not moving, and gave another meow, slightly pathetic now.“God damn it.”





	All The Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SameDestination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/gifts).



> Wow! This little fic was written for my lovely friend and rp partner's birthday (which was in September!!). She asked for something involving kittens and Cas.  
> I'm so sorry this took so long Lauren, but I hope you like it! I love you~

Dean opened the door, stepping out of the bunker, glancing down when something small and black caught his eye. He stared for a moment as it stared back, blue eyes intense in a very familiar way.  
“Meow.”  
“Nope. No way.”  
“Meow.” More insistent this time.  
“Go away!”  
The cat stared up at him, not moving, and gave another meow, slightly pathetic now.  
“God damn it.” Dean looked around helplessly. Sam was off on a food run. Cas was cloud hopping or some shit (he hadn’t heard from the angel in six days. Not that he was thinking about it or keeping track). Point being, he was alone. The cat was still just sitting there staring at him, so damn solemn. What the hell?  
“Fine,” he muttered and stepped back inside. “Well? You coming?” To his surprise the cat actually followed him inside and to the kitchen. He filled a small bowl with water and set it on the floor before searching through the fridge. “You like hot dogs,” he asked the cat, turning around to look at him, only to jump a little when he realized the damn cat was right there.  
“Jesus!”  
“Meow.” 

“Get some Benadryl too,” Dean grumbled into the phone as the cat curled up close to him on the couch and he scratched behind his ear. “It’s just until we figure out where to take him.” The cat, who had been purring, suddenly stopped and glared (seriously, glared) up at him. Dean pet him until he relaxed and started purring once more.  
Once he was off the phone with Sam, he decided to try Castiel. “C’mon, Cas,” he grumbled as he listened to the phone ring. The cat perked up, moving to stand on Dean’s leg, staring up at him and meowing.  
Dean cocked a brow at him and huffed when Castiel’s phone went to voicemail. “Damn it, Cas. Why don’t you answer your phone?” The cat pressed his front paws against Dean’s chest, meowing louder than ever. “There’s a cat here. Bet you’d like that. He’s...Jesus!” The cat’s claws dug into his chest. “Just call, alright?” Dean hung up, picking the cat up and holding him to his face so he could look him in eye. “You need to knock it off.”  
“Meow.”  
“Damn it.”  
Dean continued to stare at the cat who just stared back. Intensely. No one ever looked at him like that, except… “No. No, that’s not possible.”  
“Meow!” The cat pawed at him, meowing more insistently.  
Those eyes, that shade of blue, that intense look… “It’s not possible,” he repeated.  
The cat seemed to narrow his eyes at him and let out particularly irritated meow. “Are you really questioning what’s possible,” he seemed to ask.  
“Okay, good point,” Dean grumbled. He continued to stare at the cat who he was still holding in front of his face. “Alright, if you’re Cas meow twice.” God, he sounded like an idiot. He was glad Sam wasn’t there right now.  
“Meow, meow.”  
“Son of a bitch!”

“So you think that cat is Cas.” Sam sounded placating and it was pissing Dean off.  
“He meowed twice, Sam!”  
“Right, right. Of course.”  
Dean glared at his brother.  
“Okay, okay. Say it’s Cas. How did it happen?”  
“I don’t know. A witch? A demon?”  
Sam snorted.  
“This isn’t funny, Sam!”  
“No, it’s just, if you think that’s Cas…” He raised his brows at the cat.  
Cas (assuming that’s who the cat was) had his head on Dean’s lap and was purring while Dean ran his fingers through his fur. He pulled his hand back abruptly. “Shut up,” he mumbled, trying not to feel guilty about the small meow of protest.  
“Right...I’m gonna see what I can find.”  
When Sam turned away Dean went back to petting the cat. 

“So get this.” Sam looked up from his computer and Dean stopped petting the cat, just resting his hand on him and hoping not to draw attention to it. “This lady’s husband disappeared, then this cat showed up and she swears it’s him. They’re saying it’s stress.”  
“Alright, let’s go talk to her.” Dean got up, holding the cat in one arm.  
Sam just looked at him.  
“What?”  
He raised his brows, looking at the cat.  
“It’s faster! I’m not leaving him here...He doesn’t like it when I leave him...Are you coming or not?”  
Sam shut the computer and got up, following them to the car, but he was obviously trying not to laugh. 

“Alright, you gotta stay here.” Dean was getting out of the car and Cas (it was Cas, okay? He was sure now) was trying to follow him. “I won’t stay in there long. Come on, don’t you wanna be human again?”;  
Cas just stared at him.  
“Okay, human shaped.”  
Cas let out a pitiful meow and curled up in Dean’s seat. He scratched his head gently before straightening up. “I’ll be right back.” 

Dean was lying on the motel bed while Sam went to get burgers (“I can’t just leave him alone again, Sammy”). Cas laid on his stomach, purring, while he pet him and flipped through the channels on the TV.  
“I don’t care what anyone says, Rachel should’ve ended up with Joey. Ross is a douche,” he mumbled and looked down at Castiel to find he was sleeping.  
Dean smiled, continuing to pet him. He was cute. Of course Cas was always cute, not that Dean would ever say so out loud. Sometimes he wished he could, but it would just screw everything up. Cas was an angel. No matter how different he was from the others...he just, couldn’t feel that, not about someone like Dean. Someone so much...less than him. He sighed softly, gently scratching behind Castiel’s ear.  
The cat/angel opened his eyes and looked up at Dean for a moment before moving further up and curling up on his chest. Could Dean be wrong? Sometimes the way Castiel looked at him made him wonder if just maybe…  
“Hey, Cas?” The angel/cat looked up and Dean opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say. Before he could find out though the change happened quickly. One second there was a cat curled up on his chest, staring up at him, the next there was a very human shaped, very naked angel lying on top of him, and Dean’s phone was ringing. They stared at each other for a moment, both looking stunned, and then Dean grabbed the phone as Castiel got up. 

Ten minutes later Castiel was wearing the extra clothes Dean had brought with him and Sam was on his way back. Apparently he’d caught the witch’s trail and got her to reverse the spells before he ganked her.  
Dean was awkwardly doing everything he could to not look at Castiel. Now that he was back in his human form he felt weird about all the petting he’d done.  
“Dean,” Castiel said after a while and caught his eye. They stared at each other for a long while, Dean trying to decide what to say, before the door opened and Sam walked in. 

They were sitting on the couch watching Doctor Sexy (because Sam wasnt home) and Dean was trying hard to act like everything was normal, but he was fidgeting, toying with his shirt to give his hands something to do. It didn’t help that Castiel kept looking at him.  
When the first episode ended Castiel leaned forward to pause the show on the computer and heaved a sigh. “Dean…”  
“It gets better, I swear,” Dean said quickly.  
“Dean.”  
“But we can watch something else if you want.”  
“Dean!”  
He stopped talking and looked at Castiel uneasily.  
“You’ve been acting strange since the spell was reversed. Why?”  
Dean rubbed the back of neck. “I mean...I...I pet you, Cas. That’s kind of weird?”  
Castiel frowned. “I was a cat.”  
“I don’t like cats.” Dean frowned. “Or, I mean, I don’t pet them.”  
Castiel narrowed his eyes the way he did when he was trying to understand something and Dean tried not to think about how cute that was.  
“I acted differently than I usually do,” he finally said and Dean snorted.  
“Yeah, I’d say laying on me isn’t normal.” Dean raised his brows. “You didn’t try to do any of that with Sam though.”  
“No,” Castiel agreed, “I didn’t.”  
“Why?”  
Castiel furrowed his brow. “I like Sam, but...I don’t feel the need to be close to him the way I do with you.”  
Dean’s eyes widened slightly. “So...so that wasn’t weird? Me petting you?”  
“I don’t think so. I enjoyed it.”  
“Yeah?”  
Castiel nodded and Dean hesitated a moment before bringing his hand tentatively to Castiel’s head, fingers pushing through his hair. He watched the angel carefully, ready to pull away if he didn’t appreciate it. Instead he found himself smiling as Castiel leaned into the touch. 

A week later they were on the couch again, but this time Castiel’s head was in Dean’s lap and Dean’s fingers were combing through his hair. This was a regular thing now. He wasn’t really sure what it was, but it was nice, and when he fell asleep later that night with Castiel curled into his side, head on his chest as they pet each other, he found he didn’t care to label it.


End file.
